As computer technology continues advancing, electronic components of computers are made to provide faster operational speed and greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature increases greatly and dramatically, which can make the electronic component operate unstably. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example, by using a heat dissipating device attached to the electronic component in the enclosure.
Numerous heat dissipating devices for dissipating heat generated by electronic components mounted on a circuit board are known. For instance, China Patent No. ZL 02200386.X discloses a heat dissipating device. The heat dissipating device comprises a heat sink and a locking device for securing the heat sink to an electronic component. The locking device comprises an elongated strap for being received in a slot defined in the heat sink, and two pins each of which has two leaf-shaped barbs at a bottom end thereof. The pins are installed in two ends of the strap. In use, the strap of the locking device is received in the slot of the heat sink. The two pins pass through two holes defined in the circuit board respectively to make the barbs engaged with the rear of the circuit board, and the strap presses the heat sink. Therefore, the heat sink thermally contacts the electronic component. However, the locking device can not be assembled on the heat sink before the heat sink puts to use, and parts away the heat sink during transportation, thereby resulting in much trouble.